Unexpected
by Ego916
Summary: Will one unexplained night together tear the Teen Titans apart? ... And why does Robin have a stake in whats going on? ... it all revolves around BB and Rae ... R
1. Chapter 1

Thought of this awhile back … finally put it on paper … well electronically, so hope you people like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!

**Unexpected**

Rustling in bed, Beast Boy finally started to rub his temples. He had woken up just seconds earlier and tried to sleep longer, but he had a major headache. He lay in the bed, just trying to relieve the pain to no avail.

Rolling to his side, he tried to ignore the throbbing and rubbed his sleep filled eyes. What happened last night? He tried to think about the events that occurred the night before, but everything was fuzzy. He shivered. It was cold even when he was under his satin sheets.

Satin!? Opening his eyes, he was only inches away from a sleeping Raven. Beast Boy stood motionless, he didn't want to awaken her and be in tomorrow's obituaries. He held his breath as he slowly climbed out of her bed, yet he felt a chill and looked down. He was nude!

Oh God … Oh God, if Raven opens her eyes I'm dead, he said to himself. Looking around for anything to cover himself with, he found Raven's cloak and wrapped it around, toga style. Shit, if Raven sees what I'm doing now, she'll burn me alive! Tiptoeing to the door, he thought he could make it out safely.

"Beast Boy …" Raven stated his name and Beast Boy froze. He turned back around, expecting to see a fire eyed Raven, but was relieved. She was having some sort of dream, he reassured himself. He turned back to the door and started tiptoeing again to it. As he got nearer to his exit, though, his legs became entangled in Raven's cloak and he tripped. Making a loud thud as he hit the ground he was certain that he was doomed. He stayed motionless on the ground trying to distinguish any signs as to Raven's awakening.

Raven yawned. Though, Beast Boy could hear her rustling in her sheets, he didn't dare move. Oh please God … Oh please let me live to see another day, he silently prayed. After what felt to him like an eternity, he crawled forward. He didn't want to make the mistake of tripping again. He was almost there …

"Raven?"

Beast Boy froze again. From the other side of the door, Robin called out to Raven. Beast Boy hoped Robin wouldn't knock on the door, but it was just his bad luck that Robin did. From behind, he heard Raven get up in bed.

"You okay Raven? We haven't seen you since last night … and where's Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy heard Raven's feet hit the ground as she sat on the edge.

"I'm fine …" She dryly called out in her monotonous voice. Beast Boy could hear her walk across her room with the blanket trailing behind her. From the other side of the door, Beast Boy the footsteps of Robin grew fainter as he knew Robin was now gone. Beast Boy knew he was doomed.

"Ah, my head …" Raven said aloud to herself. She hadn't found it odd that she wasn't wearing any clothes, but did remember that she never sleeps in the nude. She had paced over to her drawer, looking for her clothes. Peering over to the door, she found her cloak on the ground.

I'm dead … I'm dead … I'm dead. Repeating over and over his doom, Beast Boy closed his eyes. He heard Raven's footsteps coming closer. The footsteps stopped and he felt the cold as the cloak was taken from him. He turned on his back and covered himself with his hands. Raven stared wide eyed at him.

"BEAST BOY!!!"

At the cry of Beast Boy's voice, Robin and Cyborg rushed over to Raven's room. They had heard her from all the way in the common room and knew something was wrong. Reaching her door, they had no time to knock, so they burst in. They stopped, however, after noticing the odd scene of Beast Boy nude on the ground with Raven standing next to him, holding in one hand her cloak while the other was holding the blanket to cover herself. They both stared at the ground, blushing.

"Uh … I think we'll just go." Robin said to Cyborg, who nodded in approval.

With that, Robin and Cyborg backed away and the door shut. Raven was blushing, but remembered Beast Boy was on the ground. She turned her attention away from the door and stared down at the nervous Beast Boy.

"Uh … morning?" He tried to joke, but Raven wasn't laughing.

"What are you doing in _my_ room?" She coldly interrogated him.

Raven's eyes glowed red. Obviously nervous, Beast Boy tried his best to answer.

"Well, you see … I guess … we … kinda … slept together?"

Still red eyed, Raven contemplated his answer. Putting the clues together, it did make sense, yet she didn't remember any of it. Her glowing eyes dissipated to her regular ones.

"Get out …" She commanded to Beast Boy as she made her way back to her bed.

"Uh … Raven …"

Peering back over at Beast Boy, she noticed him pointing at her. She looked over her shoulder. _Ack!_ She quickly turned around. The blanket she held against herself only covered her front, she didn't notice that it didn't cover her backside.

"Get out Beast Boy!" She shouted to him.

BB scrambled to his feet and still covering himself, rushed out of her room and to his. He quickly changed and sat on the floor, still fearful that Raven might come back to kill him. Beast Boy tried to think about how it all happened, how they of all people would do _that_! But thinking about it had made him blush. He had noticed that Raven sported a tattoo on her lower back and she did look kinda cute with her hair all messed up like it was. Laying down on his back, he thought it wouldn't be the end of the world if them two got together …

"Umm, friend Beast Boy … Was there some commotion of sorts this morning?"

From outside his door, he heard Starfire.

"Come in Star …" He called out to her.

The door opened and Starfire slowly walked in. She found that Beast Boy was sitting up and took a seat on his bed.

"Robin and Cyborg are staring at an empty television … what has happened to our friends?" She innocently asked.

Beast Boy knew that they would still be shocked to see the most opposite people, … together. Even he was still somewhat shocked at what had happened.

"Uh, yeah … about that, …" Beast Boy didn't know if he should tell her about the truth, "I think they just watched too much t.v."

Starfire nodded in innocent approval.

"I also heard Raven call out your name … what was the problem?" She asked.

"Oh … uh, nothing. She was just angry that I messed with something that was hers.'"

He knew that his answer was somewhat truthful. Raven _was_ angry that the thing he was messing around with last night was her. He sighed.

"Something seems to occupy Beast Boy's thoughts, what is the problem?"

Beast Boy looked into Star's emerald eyes. He didn't know if he should tell her so he didn't.

"Nothing Star … I just need a little exercise. I'm gonna go out for a fly …"

Beast Boy stood up and walked to his door. Starfire was perplexed at his mood, but followed. Opening the door, Beast Boy found he was face to face with Robin and Cyborg. The looks on their faces was menacing and almost devious. They grabbed his arms.

"We need to talk."

**Ooo**

Hope you all liked chapter 1 … don't forget to review! … I always enjoy reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans … although I wish I did!

**Unexpected**

"So … what happened?"

Beast Boy sat on the edge of the tower roof, his legs dangling off it. Cyborg had asked him a question, but he himself didn't know how to answer it. Most of last night was a blank to him.

"I don't remember … I just woke up this morning with a headache, well that and seeing Raven next to me …"

Up to this point, Cyborg was the only one asking him questions. Robin just stood next to BB, silently listening. Beast Boy felt uneasy, he knew that Robin had a detective's mind, who knows what the boy wonder was contemplating.

"Last night, what do you remember?"

Beast Boy looked up to Cyborg. He searched his mind for the answer, but drew a blank.

"We went out for pizza … remember?" Cyborg reminded him.

"Yeah … then we came back and watched a movie … but … but …" Beast Boy talked in spaces, he remembered bits and pieces of the last night, but he knew something was obviously missing.

"Whatever happened, it stops now."

Beast Boy turned to Robin. He didn't understand Robin's reasoning behind his words. Cyborg didn't know what to make of it either.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked the boy wonder.

"I want it to stop. Whatever happened between you and Raven, its history." Robin stated to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy grew irritated. Even though Robin was leader, he didn't have control over other people's personal lives.

"No."

Robin stared at Beast Boy.

"What did you say?"

"I said no."

Beast Boy stood up and faced Robin.

"I don't get your reasons Robin, but you're not the boss of my life." He stated.

Robin just stared at his teammate. He usually kept his reasons to himself, but today was different.

"You don't understand."

"Don't understand what?" Beast Boy shot back.

Robin sighed.

"Teammate relationships never work out. Think about it Beast Boy, if you and Raven ever got together and broke up, it would also break up the team." Robin looked down at his hands before curling them into fists. "I left Gotham because of something that had to do with someone I cared about."

Beast Boy stared down at the floor. He never realized that maybe; Robin was just trying to look out for him. Robin had a lot more history than Beast Boy ever did. He had lost friends, family, and nearly his own life. Guilt filled the green Titan as he felt ashamed for yelling at Robin.

"Just … don't expect things before they happen." Robin said before turning back towards the rooftop door.

Beast Boy watched him as he disappeared into the darkness. He looked up at Cyborg who just shrugged and followed Robin's route. All alone, Beast Boy transformed into a raven and took off.

**Ooo**

That evening after his fly around town, Beast Boy tried to avoid Raven in any possible way. He dreaded what would happen if he did finally bump into her or even accidently enter the same room she was in. Most of the evening, he stayed in the lower floors. These were mostly where the tower's facilities were so he could expect that no one would come down unless something went wrong with the electricity or water.

He entered one of the evidence rooms that Robin had created. Beast Boy pulled the string on the hanging light bulb and found a box to sit on. The bulb swung back and forth, making the shadows grow and wane. Closing his eyes, he knew he couldn't avoid Raven forever.

"Hi …"

Opening his eyes, Raven was staring back at him. She kept her hood on to hide her face, but Beast Boy could tell that she was just at anxious to run into him as he was of her. Beast Boy looked away from her while Raven did the same. They couldn't look at each other because of the shame and fear they felt.

"Hi …" Beast Boy finally responded back.

"Look … about last night …" Raven trailed off.

Beast Boy looked at her.

"I-I …" She stopped again.

Raven couldn't find the words to say. They both obviously were still young (let's say 17) and didn't know how to handle this situation. Sure, as heroes, they faced countless world conquerors, invading armies, and were always vastly outnumbered, but as teens they were still innocent to their daily problems.

"Look Rae … about last night, let's just forget it ever happened." Beast Boy said to her.

Raven stared down at the floor as Beast Boy stood back up and headed out the door. He passed Raven, while still contemplating Robin's words in his mind. He couldn't even believe that he had thought that maybe, just maybe Raven and he would work out a relationship in the mess that had occurred. He laughed at the thought, Raven hated him anyway, and one night doesn't change a person's feelings.

"Beast Boy wait."

Beast Boy stopped as he noticed Raven had grabbed his hand. He looked back at her as she took off her hood; she had tears in her eyes. Beast Boy turned to her, unsure of what to do or say. He knew he was an idiot for saying what he did and only wished those words could be taken back. Raven fell into his open arms and buried her face in his chest as she cried.

"… I'm so sorry Raven … I didn't mean what I just said …" Beast Boy put his arms around Raven as he held her close. "… I shouldn't have said it …"

Raven stayed in his arms quietly sobbing as Beast Boy gently stroked her purple hair. Beast Boy contemplated whether it would be a bad thing if they did get together, which he concluded wouldn't be the end of the world. I mean they had just stopped the end of the world almost a year ago anyway. To him, Raven felt so fragile in his arms and all he wanted to do was to hold onto her. In a way, he knew that he was falling for someone he thought would be the last person he'd ever feel this way about.

"Beast Boy … I remember what happened last night …" She finally said.

**Ooo**

Well hope you liked chapter 2 … not often that I do BBxRae stories but this was one that I thought I could write about … also, don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans although it would be the best thing ever!

**Unexpected**

"_Beast Boy … I remember what happened last night …" She finally said._

Beast Boy looked at her in surprise.

"You do?" He said, stumbling over the words.

Raven nodded her head as she slipped out of his arms.

"My powers … after we defeated Trigon, it took some time for me to be able to full regain my powers back." Raven turned away from her friend. "I even gained some new ones …"

"… what does that have to do with last night?" Beast Boy asked her. He was confused as to how her new found powers played in what had occurred the night before.

"It took some time for me to fully figure out how to use them, but I made a mistake …"

Raven trailed off while Beast Boy waited for her to continue. However, she just stood there, her back turned to him as she ran through her head if she should say what she knew. Beast Boy drew near to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"… After you told us about seeing Terra again … I-I … I was jealous … you were so happy to see her again that we didn't see you that whole week ... But she broke your heart again … I guess I couldn't see you torn up about her so I … I did something to you …" Raven stated.

Beast Boy let her go. When Raven turned around, she looked up into Beast Boy's green eyes. His eyes flashed with anger and disbelief that she had to stare down at the ground.

"What did you do to me?" Beast Boy demanded from her.

"I can control people's emotions … its psionic emotional manipulation. Because of my jealousy … a part of me made you fall in love with me …" She said, guilt ridden.

Beast Boy couldn't believe what she had just said. He thought back about how close they had gotten since that last day he saw Terra and could now see that it wasn't real, she had faked his emotions, and it was all a lie. But, was she still doing it to him at this very moment?

"So what happened last night was because of this … emotional manipulation thing? Did you just stop it now … or are you still doing it?" He said angrily.

"No … I realized this morning about it … I stopped it …"

Raven stayed quiet while Beast Boy stared at her. He was angry about it all; they were his own private emotions. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't help but see her beautiful face and his anger dissipated. He shook his head, thinking it must be her powers still.

"Are you doing it right now?" He calmly asked her.

Raven looked up at him and shook her head. She was nervous and stared back down at the ground with her indigo eyes. However, Beast Boy couldn't quite suppress the image of them together last night. Were the emotions he felt back then really just him being manipulated or something more?

"Raven … what I felt back then … was it all just fake?"

She stayed silent while Beast Boy anxiously waited for an answer. Finally, she looked up at him.

"My emotional manipulation … it only works if someone is already attracted to the other person …"

In the small evidence room, the small string light bulb flickered. Besides the rumbling of the generators in the other rooms, it was eerily silent. He thought about what she had said and noticed she hadn't apologized about what she had done. Perhaps, she really wasn't sorry, but that would mean she …

"… You liked being loved …"

Raven slowly brought her head up. It was true, ever since Malchior, she had tried to distance herself from such feelings, yet with Beast Boy she felt safe. She loved the way they would watch late night movies, how they always went out to the craziest places around town, and how she could actually have someone to talk to.

"Yes …" She responded.

Beast Boy walked forward and hugged her. Even though she had manipulated his emotions, he knew that he cared for Raven. In his own selfishness, he never realized how distant Raven was and how she could never trust another guy to care for her, the way she had felt towards Malchior.

"Rae …" He whispered in her ear. "… I would never break your heart."

He backed away from her as she stared at him. Tears formed in her eyes as she went over his words in her mind. Beast Boy smiled.

"Beast Boy …" Raven trailed off as she went forward and pressed her lips against his. "… I love you …"

**Ooo**

One last chapter to unexpected, sorry I didn't post this up soon … but I'll try to post up the next one ASAP! … don't forget the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or DC related stuff … although I wish I did …

**Unexpected**

It was nearing evening so dinner was being prepared. The scent of Cyborg's ribs cooking filled the common room while Starfire tended to her unusual Tamaranian soup. Across the room, however, Robin leaned against the window. A beautiful skyline of Jump City would awe anyone, yet Robin wasn't thinking about the view. From behind, the common room doors swished open. Cyborg and Starfire looked over, but were somewhat stunned by what they saw.

"Er … uh BB … you and …"

Cyborg trailed off as he couldn't find the words to what he was seeing. Beast Boy and Raven had walked into the common room, holding hands. For the metal and alien Titans, this could have been a sign of the Armageddon, if it hadn't happened already.

"I thought I gave you an order."

Beast Boy looked away from his friend Cyborg and found Robin walking forward to them. His arms were folded, which Beast Boy could infer he wasn't happy about what he saw.

"Cyborg, Starfire … leave us." Robin coldly commanded.

Cyborg and Star looked at each other before making their way out. They knew not to disagree with the boy wonder when he was angry. As soon as the common room doors closed behind them, Robin continued.

"Didn't I tell you something?"

"Robin I"

"I told you to not let _this_ happen!" Robin said as he referred to the couple in front of him.

"You may be leader Robin, but that doesn't mean you control our lives." Raven coldly shot back.

A silent minute passed as Robin and Raven stared each other down. For what it was worth, Beast Boy had already stood up to the boy wonder and decided to see how far Robin goes with this problem.

"I'm just looking out for the team … for you two." Robin explained.

"You're just looking out for yourself …" Raven stated back. "What's wrong with you Robin? Out of everyone, I thought you would be the one happy for us …"

Robin looked away from them. Honestly, he was happy for them but he still remembered the hurt he felt a long time ago in Gotham. Something that still played a profound part of his life. It was why he was afraid to form a relationship with Starfire.

"What's going on Robin? What happened?" Raven asked.

Robin looked at her, but stayed silent. He had never really revealed the reason he had left Gotham and the Batman, yet now, someone wanted to know. He contemplated his decision.

"You and I share a bond … tell me."

Raven was right. After all that had happened in the past, as unlikely a friendship these two had, they had become close friends.

"When I was still in Gotham … I met this girl, someone who I really liked. We started dating, but things happened along the way … We kept secrets from each other … I didn't trust her like I should have … one night, the Joker went on a killing spree in Gotham. Batman and I found him, but so did Batgirl … she nearly died … I took off her mask, and it was her … Batman knew it was her all along and didn't tell me … he had her risk her life without telling me who she was!" Robin stared to the ground while clenching his fists. "… I cared about her, yet Batman was using her in his crusade of justice … In my anger, I punched Batman … and I quit the team …"

Trust was always a complicated thing. Robin couldn't trust Beast Boy and Raven that things could work out between them. He couldn't even trust in himself, that things between he and Starfire would work. That was why he had distrusted team relationships so much, he knew if something happened, that there was a possibility the team would split apart.

"That's not going to happen." Beast Boy finally spoke up. "Raven and I care about each other and we'll always be friends no matter what happens."

Robin nodded his head. He knew that he had to have more faith in his team and the things that were happening in their lives.

"I think you also have to trust in yourself." Raven said to the boy wonder. "There's a girl on the other side of that door that's been waiting for you."

Raven motioned her eyes to the common room door. Using her telekinesis, she opened the metal doors and Starfire and Cyborg fell out from behind it. Their guilty looks on their faces signaled that they had been hearing in on the conversation going on inside.

"… uh, we were just waxing the metal doors …" Cyborg said, trying to excuse their eavesdropping.

Robin smiled as he observed Starfire's guilty grin. Turning his attention back to the problem at hand, he had made his decision.

"Okay … there's only one thing I want you two to do …" Robin stopped, creating a dramatic suspense. "… I want you two to always be friends … even through the bad … know that you also have your friends to help you out … and as awkward as you two being together may be … we all see hope in this relationship."

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and smiled. The other Titans were happy as well for what seemed to be the first 'true' relationship of the team. In a way, Robin had given his blessing to his two teammates and friends.

"Alright … we can't celebrate without a party!" Cyborg exclaimed.

**Ooo**

The party had ended around midnight as everyone begun to turn in. Confetti and leftover pizza and cake idled on the kitchen counter, waiting to be put away. The tower was dark and silent as Beast Boy and Raven walked down the hallways. As they came to her room, she stopped and leaned against the metal door while staring at her green boyfriend.

"Who knew one night could do so much …" Beast Boy said with a snicker.

"It wasn't one night … we've lived together for years, it was bound to happen." Raven responded.

"I'm just glad that you were here to be the one."

Beast Boy put his hand on her door as he inched closer to her. Raven's cheeks turned red as his warm breath hit her pale skin. She stared into his green eyes as he did in hers. With his other hand, he brushed away the strands of her purple hair that had fallen across her face. Finally, their lips met.

**Ooo**

Hoped you like Unexpected … and sorry it took so long to post up some of the chapters … BBxRae are a cool couple to write about bcuz their almost total opposites, but as the saying goes "Opposites Attract" … I find it none truer than these two! … thanks 4 readin! … oh and don't forget to review!


End file.
